


There's No Such Thing

by Cloudlb



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Gen, Short, death story, sentinelsandguidesareknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudlb/pseuds/Cloudlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death Story.  Sad, but just a scene.  AU, unbeta'd, practically unproofed.  J/f implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Such Thing

"Lt. Rafe. I would say, nice to see you, but not on this occasion."

Rafe nodded at the older gentleman. "Representative Simmons."

"Such a shame. A decorated hero--and a Sentinel, too. Do you know what happened?"

"Not really. Just that he zoned, and his Guide was unable to bring him out of it. That's her over there," said Rafe, pointing to a weeping woman. "She's inconsolable."

Simmons frowned. "I thought Ellison had a male Guide."

"He did, for a while. Guy was a flake, though--kept on and on about spirit animals and kept insisting they had to 'bond,' for chrissakes. Ellison finally threw him out."

"I remember the guy though. Bright kid. Uh . . . Eisenberg or something?"

"Sandburg."

"Right, right. What happened to the kid?"

Looking out over the crowd of mourners, Rafe pursed his lips. "Funny about that. The kid died in a car accident a week ago."

"Really? Both of them gone within a week. You're right, that's weird."

"Oh, I'm sure there's no connection. Although, come to think of it. Jim zoned right about the time of the kid's accident."

"Coincidence." The politician shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. Coincidence."

 

Fin.


End file.
